The invention concerns a dispenser for flowable media with a main body, to which at least two stores can be attached to accommodate said media, where the main body has a first channel and at least one second channel to permit separate dispensing of the media from the stores, and is equipped with a first, manipulable closing device with which at least one of the channels can be sealed tight.
A dispenser of this kind, preferably made of injection-moulded plastic, is available on the market as a so-called "double tube" and is manufactured by Messrs. Yoschida, Japan. This dispenser has two concentric stores designed as tubes, the inner tube being positioned inside the outer tube. The outer tube has a substantially larger diameter than the inner tube. The two tubes contain different flowable media, which are hereinafter referred to as "products". Each of the tubes has its own outlet port, with which it can be attached to the separate channels of the main body, which are designed as product ports. The main body has a cover plate, with which the product ports can be jointly sealed. The channels can be sealed by a cap.
Although this dispenser enables two different products to be stored in a very small space, it is only possible to dispense both products from the dispenser simultaneously. Separate dispensing of the two products is impossible. Furthermore, the dispenser requires special bottles with specially designed bottlenecks. As the bottlenecks are positioned next to one another, they must be of particularly narrow design. In order to keep the dispenser down to a reasonable size, the bottles must also be designed in such a way that they can be positioned very close to one another. Special bottles of this kind are relatively expensive.
Consequently, the object of the present invention is to further develop a generic dispenser in such a way that each product can be dispensed separately from the other products without resulting in mixing of the products.